Infection: Prologue
by Blackn1nj4
Summary: Death, denial, misery, survival. These are the morals that rule this world, these are all that remain of a once prosperous world. Pokemon and Humans alike wander the lands and seas. Soulless, rotting, dead. The infected. This is what the world has become, for years it's been a game of survival. But Nathaniel and Logan have discovered something, a way to change it all, to save all.
1. Prologue

**Yea so about this story, It's definitely a AU world with almost none of the characters from the show in it. Yes a lot of them might actually be mentioned from time to time, but this is a story about the two people who wish for the world to not be in the state it's in. Anyways I hope you enjoy it, the first two chapters are iffy (gonna be honest) So reviews and critique are welcomed. **

**All Nintendo trademarked and licensed characters and objects belong to nintendo, I do not claim ownership. Now that that's out of the way:**

Prologue.

New Mauville.

"I told you the scouts had already cleared it there's nothing here but dead generators, food, and this wretched darkness."

A voice broke the ever abundance of silence that filtered the place. His back to the rest of the group as the five of them trudged onwards, down into the depths of the forgotten city. What was once a bustling way of people, Pokemon, and life was now desolate, and craving its unburdened solace.

"What you fail to realize is the scouts never came down this far, who knows what's here, so be quiet." answered the large bristling man in a hushed whisper. A shudder of fear echoed deep within his voice as he talked. His breathing heavy and deep, burdened with a feeling of dread and despair. His flashlight pointed, staying on the back of the nonchalant man before him. Steady in its stream, lighting up the mans features as he turned to face the larger man.

"Creed, listen, you're worrying to much. Look at what you're doing to the poor future trainers," A mocking tone emanated from the mans throat as his lips spread into a snide smile. A Callous expression plastered on his thin pale face. His angled features sharp in the piercing light. This man wanted to be here, down in the depths of the darkness, he felt at home. Like he belonged. Creed shuddered. The man's features sending more shivers down his spine. He quickly shined the light away from the now squinting man and let the beam flash over the steel wall next to them. The burly man shuddered again as the light revealed long smeared thick lines of hardened crimson that could only be deciphered as blood, trailing off into the distance behind the angular man. The other mans eyes opened wide in shock. Creed grimaced as the light fell back on him.

"See," He stated quickly and quietly, low so his voice didn't echo of the metal walls surrounding them, "There still might be something here."

"Tch" The snide man clicked his tongue. "Creed," his voice condescending, "that blood trail is old, you should refocus your eyes old man, that trails been there for years."

Creed flashed his light, clicking it off quietly as the third adult strode into their midst.

"Quiet, especially you Moth, the only ones scaring the children right now are you," Her voice was harsh. Moth winced in the beam of the woman's light, sighed and nodded. His own light falling on her bedraggled features. Her shoulder length hair black and messy, her broad shoulders toughened and strong. Three long scars had made themselves home on the left side of her face, running through her eye. Whatever had happened had left the woman blind, her cornea was scratched out leaving a small withered ball of white. It seemed to pierce into Moth, staring strait into the depths of his mind spreading his most innermost thoughts out for the entire world to see. The man quickly closed his own eyes and turned away.

"Fine." He stated quickly and returned to being point.

Creed nodded at her. The stress seeming to fall from his shoulders. His body had been tense, and subsequently so. Their path only had the two differing trajectories, and their escape path, if it became blocked they'd have no way out. The worrying sensation that had gripped him before held him tight a second time as a loud clang echoed through out the small hallways causing all 5 of them to stop and stare. Their lights off instantly, they stood still. Waiting. Quietly. Their breaths, all five of them, remained held for what seemed an indeterminable amount of time before finally Moth let out a low sigh of relief.

Nothing happened. Not a thing. Creed's shoulders rotated a bit trying to relax the tensed muscles, the woman glanced down at the children that stood behind the group. Her light flashed on shining them in the face. She nodded and the wide eyed children began to move forward with the group. One was a small pale skin boy, dark hair almost covering his eyes, dirt caked his cheeks, and his clothes laid loosely over his small frame. Two small bulges protruded from his stomach where a white shelled Pokemon eggs lay in the warmth of his jacket. The young child held onto to them as if it were his life, protecting the two eggs from the darkness itself. The other seemed to be more persistent, standing strait, eyes alert, his darkened tanned skin only shimmered softly in the dim light. A ruffling under his shirt caught her attention briefly before she relaxed. A small yellow hairy creature formed up from the depths of the boys clothes. Nibbling here and there on the patches of cloth. The boy breathed heavily for a moment before stuffing the small creature back into his worn bundles. Both of them were dirty, disheveled and aware of everything. Of the adults, of the blood, of the noise. Their eyes searching the dark frantically, for anything. Signs of movement, sounds, whispers in the quieted silence that only seemed to break when they moved.

Again a loud banging sound echoed from up ahead and the lights flashed off. They boys felt themselves pushed and pressed into the metal walls. They tried with all of their might to flatten their bodies against it, wanting to fall into the steel, become one with it, to become safe. The cold encased their forearms and the palms of their hands send chills and shivers throughout their spines.

"The, the, three," The pale boy whispered, his lips and jaw stuttering as the number slipped from his mouth. Instantly a hand was clamped over his jaw shutting it instantly. The hand itself shaking intensely. Fear had gripped them, encompassed them in its embrace. Each of the five frozen against the wall, eyes cutting the darkness frantically, searching, hoping, wishing for the sound to stop.

Another loud clang. Metal grinding metal, flesh flopping on steel and metal walls almost repetitively heading towards them. Sounds began to echo through the hall and found its way into rooms lost long ago only to enhance the sounds. The silence was broken. New Mauville almost seemed lively for the few moments the sickening sound continued it orchestra of unearthly chorus. The darkness began to take a life of it's own, filling itself with shapes, and figures dancing about, scraping the walls, and floors and ceilings, dispersing themselves out before the five. The chorus echoed now directly in front of them. The rest of their senses being bombarded by the stench of death itself. Hardened blood filled their nostrils, disembodied tastes lay themselves effortlessly onto their tongues causing Moth to almost gag. They stood, still, silent, frozen. The shuffling noises passing them by, The figures From hulking to small bobbed filtering the darkness before them. The pale boy shut his eyes tight, and tighter still, wishing, wishing, wishing.  
>The noise seemed to stop almost suddenly, the darkness itself parting away before them, two low glowing orbs slowly revealed themselves. Creed drew in his breath, as did Moth who stared wide eyed into the darkness, into the low glare. Into the pure whiteness of the orbs. The orbs stared back, reflecting pupil-less eyes. A sudden jerk turned the orbs sideways, then another, and another as creaking noises filtered into the air. Bone cracking on bone, skin wet, and slopping as the sudden jerking began. Moth pressed himself farther onto the wall freezing all thought process, Creed held his breath. The tanned child stared, fixating himself towards the high glowing orbs. A dismembered grunting noise called from the orbs, the jerking motion ceased. The white pupils stared. Gazing at the wall above them. Before finally continuing on. The sounds echoing and dying with it as whatever it was moved passed them.<p>

The woman's light flashed on, but dimmed as to not startle whatever it was that might still be there with them. Fear pushed them onwards, towards their escape path. Slowly the crept giving no hint as to their location. Their boots and shoes falling silently on the metal floor. Creed's light seemed to bathe Moth as the made their trek back up a sloped incline. The angled man turned towards him giving him a sorrowful apologetic look. They pushed on until something had begun to crack. The sound rushed the tunnel of steel, bouncing off the walls reverberating the very foundation of New Mauville itself. Or so it seemed. Moth whirled pointing his flash light at the younger members of their party.

In the pale boys arms, wrapped ever so carefully, was the Pokemon eggs they had come for. And they were hatching. The woman's eyes widened in true horror as she swirled back to Creed and Moth their faces reflecting her own fear reddened look. Terror took them all. As the egg cracked a loud roar followed. The same guttural growl they had first experienced only minutes before followed them up the widened hallways and a torrent of shuffling and seething rage chased it. The three adults quickly grabbed the children and their Pokemon. There was no time for subtleties now, there was no reason. They had been discovered. They had been found. They will be killed. Creed, holding the tanned boy rushed ahead of the group, the woman and Moth's lights flickering on and off him as he barreled up the incline, his broad back and shoulders being swallowed by the darkness itself, being embraced ever so lightly and coveted from view.

"WHAT DO WE DO!" Moth shouted, sheer panic rested on his voice, causing him to mimic a shrill wine that echoed above the gurgling pitch. His brow furrowed in thought as they ran. Twice he almost slipped and fell but only concentration and quick step checking kept him up with the woman. She didn't answer. She was stopping. The incline had come to a head and now flattened out into a larger dimly lit room. The room opened up into the blackness before them. Foreboding, beckoning, unknown. The shambling of limbs and metal grated behind them, closer now. Moth's back shuddered horrendously, and he shook his head wildly looking into the black.

"I'm not staying here to die Minerva, I'll leave that to you and the kid," and disappeared.

Minerva stood tersely holding the pale boy, her one good eye searching, scanning, noting the figures in the dim darkness, seeing them awaken at the call of the pupil-less monstrosity behind them. Watched as Moth tumbled into their midst, and was torn. Ripped, and shredded by claws, fangs, and scythes. They dug into his angled features and made them no more than gushing parts upon the floor. His scream filled the air only momentarily before a pair of hardened jaws ripped into his vocal cords. Minerva stood still, slowly turning left and right, the low glowing orbs filling the air around her, slowly edging their way towards the now pulping mass that was once Moth. Her breathing controlled, refined even. The lumbering mass behind her Cracked, it's intense twitching features coming into view as Moth's light was switched on in the distance. The flashlight spinning round and round it's beam revealing the creatures that had torn into him.

Manetrics, Pyroar, and fiendish houndoom Sniffed at the now undistinguishable corpse. Their eyes as soulless as the beast below. Their white glowing orbs bobbing in the distance. The light revealing more and more. Strips of flesh hung from their bodies, blood caked on their faces and claws. Wounds raked across their hind quarters and faces, their own bodies rotting away. A stench followed them, wafting and filling the air with its unbearable smell. Her figure and the boys were silhouetted at the top of the hall behind him, every few rotations she had moved from the direct path of the wide hall, and crept along the closest wall. Pressing her back to it she held the boy and the newly hatched eggs close to her chest. Smothering them almost. Her strong arms carrying them effortlessly almost. Minerva stopped suddenly, glancing down at the boy, her chest pulsating slowly with every breath. It relaxed him, and her as well. This was good. If he wasn't panicking she would be able to continue her job. To get them out of this alive. Her one dark green eye scanned the silhouetted figures before her, the light fixed itself shining on the back wall, reflecting in the steel surrounding them. Other cubicle like walls stood in the middle of the large room, dimly lit panels some with still flashing LED's coveted the entirety of it's midsections, and the Pokemon. They roamed. But not just Pokemon. Something worse. A tear came unbidden to her left eye and she wiped it away with her free hand. Calming herself she began to scoot along the edge of the wall, being careful not to trip, not to make a noise. The figures weaving out of the cubicles were human shaped. Their erratic twitching making their features untraceable. She held the boy tighter in her grasp. He let out a small ragged breath as her arms bore him into her chest. His face pressed deep in her bosom. The two newly hatchted Pokemon squirmed in the boys arms trying to free themselves. To squeal, to call for mother. But their natural instincts kept them calm. The two Eevee's felt the panic, the fear and the uneasiness about them. Their gaze resting on the pale boys facial features. The boy held his eyes closed, tight, and continued to try and press them tighter into themselves as if the world he was in would vanish if he did so. But nothing happened, nothing except the slow trek, the guttural growls and the rasping breath of the humanoid creatures that continued their erratic gestures staring off into the distance with their now soulless eyes.

Minverva reaching the other end soundlessly slipped into the darkened shaft before them her feet finding purchase on the small ledges. The elevator shaft itself was deep, the elevator lost in the darkness down below. Long flowing ropes hung overhead and breached into the engulfing shadows. Tentatively she reached out a hand and tugged on one of the remaining lifelines to the surface. To safety. To survival. Gasping as the rope pulled taught and the fell slack. Falling, falling, Falling deep down into the abyss, slipping from her fingers causing her to almost lose her balance. The 6" ledge not being enough to stabilize her added weight she fell forward. Feeling herself tip into the darkness. Quickly she whirled on the balls of her feet and grasp for the edge of the shafts frame, finding purchase. Her demeanor broken in that instant as she felt own self slip away into madness. At the door to the shaft stood the pupil-less monstrosity, it's profile shimmering in the dark, the flashlight giving new meaning to the faceless figure.

Spiked horns grew along it's sickly pale green body, flesh and scales hung from it's bones. Blood drenched it's mouth as it opened it for a gurgling roar. Minerva instantly let go. Her survival instincts kicked in as she reached out for the secondary rope, this one pulling fully taught as she fell and held. Her hand slipped down the rope burning her unprotected skin, but she held on tight, her one eyed gaze glaring at the figure that stood slack jawed before her. She shook the boy with her other arm.

"Climb," She demanded waking him from his enclosed escapism. The pale boy started and looked up at her, noting the rope, the creature the gurgled above them and back to her.

"CLIMB!" She demanded more thoroughly her voice resonating through the shaft, causing cries and begrudging moans and disembodied voices to answer in chorus. Quickly she hefted the boy with the two Eevee's onto the rope, his hands gingerly but firmly grasping it. The boy began to climb. When he was free of her left arm she changed her grasp wincing as she hung suspended, her right hand burning, shooting pain throughout her arm every time she closed and opened it. She shuddered as she grasp the rope with the burned hand, stopping as she leveled with the creature before her. It lurched itself at her, it's slacked jaw gnawing at the air inches before her face in a slow rhythmic way. Minerva kicked out planting a steel toe boot into the things mouth, breaking jaw and bone and watched as apart of it fell away into the shaft. The thing twitched erratically gurgling it's surprise as she continued up the rope, a fierce fire in her eyes.

"All of this for sane Pokemon," She whispered to herself. The boy had stopped some ways up, a partial whine in his voice. His exhaustion taking him.  
>"I, I can't keep going," He shuddered holding himself tightly to the rope. His arms were weakened as was his resolve. All of them, everyone of them had died doing this, to get these, these things that squirmed in his jacket, trying to free themselves to look around. But the darkness was infinite, except for the flashing light down below.<p>

"Move, keep climbing," Minerva stated finally catching up with the boy.

"We are almost out, don't you want to get out?"

"I…" The boy trailed, his answer incomplete. He was shivering on the rope, His feet trying to find purchase, a solace to rest on. She saw this, the boy would be too weak to continue in this state. He would soon be wracked by grief. Minerva struggled up the rope as well, her hand burning every time she grasped it again.

"Fine," She stated as she reached into her pouch with her burned hand pulling out her flashlight, and shone it throughout the shaft. The beam revealing burned scorch marks, and battered metal. Ajar doors on both sides of them, and. Something flashing in the distance above them. No not flashing. Quickly her survival instincts activated and she swung her body to kick off the opposing wall. A limp figure fell at blinding speeds and dissipated into the darkness, leaving the stench of a hundred rotting corpses. As they swung back and forth she heard more and saw more. Her face turned up as did the beam of light. Bodies, Pokemon and human fell down into the shaft. Rotting corpses and bodies that had only been dead for minutes began showering them with blood, entrails, broken bones and loose flesh. Again she swung the rope and kicked the wall bringing the rope into another open Hall adjacent to the one below. Her feet finding purchase on the cement ground she beckoned to the boy.

"Hurry," She whispered grasping his hand and letting the rope go. It fell away allowing the bodies to siphon pass into the shaft, her light brightening the faces that fell. An astonished gasp escaped her lips.

"Fredrick, Lia…no,no…." These were people she knew. People who were waiting for them on the surface. People that would have welcomed them back. Their community. Their way of life, and it was being thrown, dead, into the abysmal darkness, swallowing them. Minerva quickly shook her head closing her eyes her breath coming heavier now. Where was Creed, where was the other boy? Were they safe? Dead? How did Lia? How did her precious Lia fall? What was happening? To much…too much. The came the blood curdling howl. Ear piercing, soul rendering, she looked up only to find one of the falling bodies had latched itself onto the lip of the door and swung itself in. Its forearm bearing the resemblance of a cutting scythe. She reacted, throwing out her heels she jumped and booted with both feet, the creature from the hall back into the shaft. It squealed as it tumbled bouncing from wall to wall, bones cracking, wet flesh popping on its way down. Minerva landed heavy on her side and gasped in pain before rolling onto her stomach. Looking down into the darkness she realized something. The boy was gone. Just gone. Fear gripped her then. Fear that she had strove off for so long, slipped under her skin and made her crawl down the hall. Quicker, she scrambled to her feet and rushed out in a blind panic, her light flashing this way and that, reflecting off of the steel walls, Rushing over crumpled ceilings, over other messes long since staining the floors and ceilings. Her own face covered and smeared in the crimson of fresh decay. Surveying the area frantically her eyes adjusted to the dim glow around her. She stopped. Fear paralyzing her steps. Her light beaconed on her surroundings. The dim glow of orbs had surrounded her. Her hands shaking now as she brought it up to view.

Disassembled humans and Pokemon surrounded her closed in, her light flashing this way in that in a futile attempt to blind the already blinded beasts. Their erratic twitching growing more frantic as they approached her. Minerva closed her eyes, let the darkness take her, let the feeling of nothingness become one with her. This was it, this was her time. Her memories flashed back to when Lia had first been born, how happy her and Fredrick had been. They reveled in her existence, spoiling her as much as they could with as little as they had, trying to show her how to survive in this world, showing her how to eat, cook and play. Tears welled up in Minerva's eyes and a soft smile crept unto her lips as she began to hum a small tune. Lia's lullaby. And then nothing. Silence rippled through the air leaving traces of gurgled moaning and gnarled gnashing of teeth.

In the darkness, watching the dismembered figures of Pokemon gnaw at gaunt body that was Minerva sat a child. The Pale child. The Eevee's huddled to his chest, silent tears slowly venturing down his wet cheeks. His eyes wide as Minerva's flash light illuminated the carnage. Blood splashing from the mauling landing on the boy's face and clothes, matting the babies fur. They did not squeal, they did not squeak, they did not growl. All three stared in silence. The pale boys heavy breathing had stopped. He held it. Continued to hold it inside of him until the gurgling ceased and the beings parted ways, slipping into the darkened corners of the floor. Silence settled, echoes choked until they were no more, the dismembered beings leaving no trace that they had been there only moments before. No trace except the corpse that now lie on the ground. The boy shuddered miserably. The shudder continued, trembling his limbs, infecting the entirety of his body until he could no longer control it. A small whine filed up from the bottom of his throat continuing to sound higher and higher.

Then he stopped. The entirety of his body frozen in place. The Eevee's watching closely through the dim darkness as the flash light flashed on and off in the distance. Portraying the wall of massed blood and death. A hand had placed itself over the pale boy's mouth, countering his wine. Piercing hazel eyes shone dim in the darkness before him. The light reflected showing the intruders face. It was the other boy. The small tanned boy. Slowly his mouth moved, a soft whisper slipping from his lips.

"Count by 5's we'll keep alive." Was all he stated. The pale boy stared in amused horror as the realization dawned on him, his apprehensiveness falling away into an almost relaxed state as the tanned boy removed his hand, nodding. Edging him on.

The pale boy began, "Five, Ten, Fifteen…."


	2. Soot and Ashes

Chapter 1: Soot and Ashes

"Twenty….Twenty five…Thirty….Thirty five."

Logan stopped lifting his head from his kneeled position, his chest heaving , the air escaping his self restrained lungs. He had been holding his breath again before the anxiety set it. This time crippling him almost. He breathed again more controlled this time his mind swimming as it usually did at times like these, at times where Nathaniel would leave. His body quaking from the strain of holding his breath for so long. He began to move out of the fetal position that he had found himself in once again. His had covering his eyes as the sun overhead broke through the dimness of the ash cloud. Finally he stretched himself out onto the ground feeling the ash and grass beneath his body letting the warm air fall over him in turbulent waves. The nausea that had seemingly crippled him flowing away from him, leaving the pit of his stomach twisted in a not. His muscles did not relax as he stretched himself farther and farther into the grass, feeling it curl around his waist and legs, arms and shoulders. The ash ridden wilds caressing his neck, tickling him causing him to shudder again.

"Forty, forty five, fifty," He finished breathing a sigh of relief as he did so. This had become more of a mental check to keep his own mind from running away from him, or so he told himself. The last 7 years since then had run together, consistent fights for survival, the things they had to do, the Pokemon they had to battle, the fights they continued to survive through and for what? Logan grasped the grass in his hand, the ash fluffing up in a small cloud with every movement he made, brushing away by the soft wind constant wind that blew in this valley. A steady soft wind that carried the ash of the volcano that loomed overhead in the nearby distance. It's Red gaping maw and it's large build towering above all other surrounding buildings in the distance as if ready to swallow the fields in all of its natural glory. There were things about nature that Logan could still appreciate, and the raw immense power of Mt. Chimney was one of them. He breathed again, this time steady and controlled as he began his ascent to his feet. A feeling of uneasiness washed over him, like it always does when he's separated from Nathaniel. Although. He grinned as he watched Espy, and Revo pounce and play in the field just a little ways beyond. Always keeping in sight, always staying by his side. An Espeon and an Eevee rolling around in the soot covered dirt. Their furs blackening as they kicked and scrambled. Logan stared at them for a moment before averting his attention away again. How could the seem so careless, so free? He scanned the horizon waiting. Shuddering in the warm dry air. His hair long unkempt hair falling into his face obscuring his vision. He swiped it back with a hand , fluffling more ash from his body's movements. This place, was as dreary and soundless as he felt. And it was making him extremely uncomfortable.

Ash billowed underneath him as he slid down the slope. The dark cloud following, leaving a trail of disturbed patches floating behind him. Nathaniel stood quickly, surveying the area. His eyes obscured by a pair of darkened goggles which he repurchased over them once again. Flicking the sides to make sure they were stable he continued on. His footsteps being muffled by the large buildup of ash that filtered the entirety of his surroundings. What were they doing here again? Right, Logan's visions. He had them from time to time. Sometimes forming a cry of help for passing communities, or forewarning danger, but this time. This time Logan was unclear of what the vision foretold, so Nathaniel had opted to move on ahead. Scouting , as he was taught to do. As this is what he was made for. The mental fortitude to survive, to stay silent, to keep himself and others avoiding danger. These were the skills he had learned and continued to let thrive within his body. The skills coming naturally to his limbs and mind as he worked his way through the years, letting Logan's sense of purpose pull him forward. Gave him reason to continue, gave him reason to fight to survive. If it wasn't for him Nathaniel would be dead. He would have given up years ago. He saw no reason to continue existing, not now anyway. He breathed through a half mask that covered his mouth and nostrils allowing the air here to become breathable. His hood on his hooded jacket up to secure his unruly black hair to remain free from the falling ash around him. He moved with purpose through the cloud, scanning everything. The sun overhead barely dimming the world in front of him through the ashen stricken clouds. It was deep here. The ash in some places flowing up to his waist, but he barreled on, unperturbed by the wildness around him. Something was going to happen, he knew it. He just had to be ready. A small chirping sounded from his back causing him to lift his head and glance over his shoulder. Reaching up he patted a furry leg that clung itself to his chest, causing the owner of the leg to remain secure against his back, also protecting their supplies in his back pack.

Evea, A darkened Garvantula had strapped itself to his back, holding on as he treaded the ash, sometimes fanning the air in front of him to get a better view. The things large round blue eyes peering at him through the cloud.

"It's alright girl, everything is going to be fine, we just have to stay one step ahead," He said patting one of the gripping legs. Another vibrating chirp sounded in response. He chuckled a little and faced forward again as he continued their trek.

"What no, leaving Logan like that to scout ahead has always been the plan. Why? Do you think he'll panic or something if I'm not there?"

Another chirp this time followed by a squeeze of his right and left shoulders told him it's response. Nathaniel sighed fanning more ash clouds away from him, the ash now only up to his knees as he sloughed through.

"You want me to go back and check don't you?" He stated quickly coming up to a small jutting rock. The Rock itself was a landmark for the ledge that the young man was treading to. Nathaniel stopped as the creature hissed another chirp. A warning chirp. A sound of muffled movement sounded off through the thick cloud of ash. His mind suddenly racing. Thoughts rushed through as stood more alerted now. What was it? Danger? Evea was warning him, something was coming. Quickly he propelled himself toward the jutting rock pressing his front to the cold stone. He needn't worry about his backside for if something came from there Evea would protect him. This is how they had always worked, him from the front, her in the back. Covering each other, protecting each other. Their relationship had grown after years of survival. But now what could be in front of them? Not the infected he hoped, he'd rather deal with humans. Much less blood and exhaustion. He perked as voices trilled the air.

Logan stood on the ledge above Nathaniel looking out into the distance. His own mind racing as he finally got up to watch his friend. The vision had been unclear, had been inconclusive. The only thing he knew for sure was danger was ahead, or behind them. And he knew it would be here soon. Another shiver of anticipation passed through his body shaking him, racking him with an added feeling of panic and disorder that he had come to know well. He began repeating a saying in his head, The eye of the seer will hold me dear, the eye of the seer will hold me dear. It was something that Nathaniel had come up with. In fact all of Logan's mental checks were invented by the young adventurous man.

" A poet's heart," He quipped to Revo as the small timid creature waltz up to him. Watching through the ash with him. When times had been hardest, when his mind had failed him and he had given into the hopelessness of this world, Nathaniel was always there, stern and unforgiving, but gentle and patient. Always there to remind him of how they could make it through whatever trial lied ahead. Always promising, always making it. He remembered back when it had first started, back in New Mauville when they rescued the eggs from the Infected, back when they were at death's door, back when Nathaniel was the one to help them escape the accursed, the walking corpses, the mindless feeding, the death staunched halls where he believed with all his might, that there would be no escape. That their fates would be the same as Minerva's and Creed's, and Moth's. And Lia, and Fredrick, and Johanna. He shook his head his own hooded jacket swaying on his too skinny of a body. The baggy clothes hung loosely as they always did. He had needed belts and makeshift holsters to carry thing son his person then and still needed them now. He refocused his attention on the field in front of him. Multiple ledges, rocks and tall grass grew about wildly before him obscuring his vision of the surrounding area. The ash itself making it harder to see. He didn't have Go-goggles like Nathaniel however he did own his own breathing apparatus. He shuddered again thinking of how hopless this venture might be, how they couldn't possibly survive these odds and crouched by Revo his hand petting it's rough fur constantly.

"Count by three's I'll remain with thee," he whispered to himself. A sound echoed through the small valley making him stand alert again.

_What was that?_

A thought filtered into his mind as he hurriedly scanned the horizon. It was Espy. Logan had gained, no, not gained, had always had the ability of telekinesis and telepathy from a young age. It was what made him the most promising to be a Pokemon Trainer. The "Savior" of his community. Even going into the shafts of New Mauville, he had always knew that he wouldn't be this savior. Even as they found and rescued the eggs and small Joltik, he knew. He knew that the venture would end in disaster. And in disaster it had. His mind refocused as he felt the tingle of Espy's own consciousness begin to connect with his own.

_I'm not sure, I'm trying to find out now_.

His reply was quick. Espy had joined him at his side now, her pronged tail swishing back and forth in discontent. A nervous tick of hers that seemed to help calm her, like Logan's sayings. His survey quickly found the source.

_People_, He sighed in relief as his thought passed to the Espeon.

_People? Out here? What are they doing?_ And suddenly Logan knew, somehow instinctively that the noise they had heard just moments before. Was a scream. A woman's scream. He watched in a creeping panic as he surveyed the scene from a distance. His body naturally leaning forward closer to the edge to get a better look.

_They are…_ He trailed for a moment letting the telepathy slip from his mind as he watched, his body moving without his say so around the lip of the edge to get a closer look. Revo and Espy following close behind, Espy's eyes fixated on the humans in the near distance. Logan stopped 25 meters from the slow forming group watching with anticipation as the scene played out before him.

There had been a simple group of five. Obvious scavengers by their dress and actions, careless scavengers Logan observed as he had moved. For now two were dead, their heads bashed in and three were seemed to be taken hostage? No, one was pressed up against a rock. Their words began to rise into the air allowing Logan to hear as he got closer, seeing their features and faces as he edged up closer to the ledge. He was on his stomach now. Peering over he watched silently, Revo and Espy next to him.

"Well waddya think boys? We out to partake in a little frisky snack," Said the larger of the men. He held a struggling girl by the arms on face of an upright flat rock. She was struggling to try and get out of his grasp, kicking out at him buffeting him in the chest, but to no avail. The man just laughed, as did the others.

"We could, or we could make use of them the proper way," offered another. His hair was strait and damp even in the dry air and the steady billow of the ash. And was regular build and small compared to the larger of the four men that appeared almost as if from nowhere. Two of them holding the struggling stragglers while a third looked dejected, his eyes glazed over at the helpless situation. He knew they would die here. He knew she would used over and over and over until they were satisfied. Completely killing her sense of self before feeding her to the infected, or worse. Keeping her around for whenever they had an urge. He knew there was nothing he could do. A weak boy like himself. Like Logan, Logan realized. Remembering all the times he himself went limp in what was a most hopeless situation only to be coached through by Nathaniel. Sweat began to bead down Logan's brow as he continued to listen. Where was Nathaniel anyway?

The large burly man thumped the struggling girl against the wall causing her to go limp. Her eyes still wide with panic but the fight had all but died from her body.

"I say we use her and kill the other two, we don't need more mouths to feed."

"We could bring them back, slave labor is needed in Fallarbor," Stated the intelligent looking one. The man wore glasses whose lenses dimmed in the light.

"Yea whatever Velez, it'll be harder trying to get back to the community with these people in tow." Replied the one holding a sharp edged blade to one of the kneeling scavengers throats.

"But is it not our mission regardless?" interjected the thin strait haired boy.

The others glanced around the circle at each other for a moment trying to find a rebuttal, but nothing came to mind.

"Well I still say we use this one," The burly man said running a ragged callous hand over the young girls chin and cheek. She shuddered in his grasp trying to pull her face away. He quickly clasped her chin in his hand. "I don't think so, It's rare we find pretty young ones that aren't all used up already," He stated matter of factly.

Logan's eyes went wide for a moment. Out of all the communities, out of all the human trash that they had come across not one, had used men or women in the way that that man implied. It disgusted him. Repulsed him even. The air around Logan began to ripple as he felt his rage seethe inside him. Espy nudged him gently. He felt his fist unclench the dirt underneath him as he relaxed a bit.

_Espy…we need to do something, shouldn't we do something?_

He sent her. The creature continued to survey, not making a move or a sound. Confusion spread across Logan's face for a moment before turning his attention back. The smart looking man had crossed the distance from the two kneeling scavengers to the one being held by the larger of the two. The large man's chest heaved, his scarred face looking fierce as the slightly round featured boy waltz up to him, unperturbed by the other mans size height and strength. The smaller of the two glowered up at the large man.

"IN all seriousness we should question them. Look, their apparel obviously makes them short range scavengers meaning that their should be a small community nearby, one that hasn't been destroyed by the infected or uprooted by time. We might even find supplies there."

His explanation hit the large man square. He had to retort. An signs of wanting to use the girl for personal pleasure almost dissipated then. Except they had been at this for weeks, he had been away from the slaves of Fallarbor and wanted something satisfying. He wanted to see another human break. The fierceness in his eyes flashed again.

"Yea ok makes sense, but after we've used her." And that was that. The small man glowered at him his gaze not seeming to faze the larger of the two. He had nothing to do but give up.

"Just don't kill her," He finally responded after a long moments silence. His tone cold and unrelenting. He was obviously against the misuse of other humans, no matter what their destiny in their community would be. He turned briskly and walked away. The large man smiled wickedly as he lifted the girl of the ground. Judging by his height the man was nearly 7ft. Large, a giant it seemed as he towered above his companions. His muscles rippled in delight as a sensation akin to pleasure made it's way into his body. The mans adrenaline pumping, his excitement for the coming actions forming in his rippling torso. Veins stood more expressed under his tight fitting black T. His fingerless gloved hands tightening around the small girls forearms as she dangled lifted in the air.

"You know what's about to happen don't you?" He asked her. His voice deep, condescending and riveted with welcomed euphoria. Tears streamed down the girls face, her mouth pressed in tight lips, her lower jaw shuddered under the pressure of this mans menacing gaze. She did know. And she braced herself as much as she could. The mans rough edged features twisted in a mock delight has his tongue plastered her face, tasting her tears. She closed her eyes turning her cheeks away as far as she could, but to no avail. There would be no escape. Not from a man like this. Not from him.

"Hurry up Khol, I don't like us standing out here for so long. "They" could be just around the corner and we wouldn't know," The smaller round faced man snapped, his face twisting in a semi convoluted rage that brought wrinkles to his face making him more menacing. The tone of his voice more guttural than it was before. Khol's tongue lapped off the girls face sneering.

"Fine, I was going to try and enjoy myself," his reply sent shivers down the scavengers and the men holding them. They were all for killing and enslaving but this kind of twisted torture. Though none of them would dare to disagree with the big man, having witnessed him rip humans to shreds in the thralls of madness and anger. Khol's very presence was threatening, his massive heaving chest as he stood there holding the girl was only an ounce of the mans endless strength. They shuddered as the man ran his hand down the womans body, his rough skin brushing hers almost tenderly. She closed her eyes, grinding her teeth. Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting, let me go. The words echoed through her mind, sheer hope running wild with her loosely flowing tears.

Khol was ecstatic.

As Logan watched, his features began twisting in rage. Fury sending a wave of Psychonetic energy rippling through the air disturbing the billowing ash and the fallen piles that had built on the small cliffs ledge the flowed easily around him. The ground shook beneath the three figures giving a start to the two Pokemon.

_Logan, calm do…_

But then she was cut off. The cliff gave way to the burst of invisible tendrils that flowed from Logans body, breaking the ground, cracking it beneath them. They fell. The ground itself giving away to his hatred. Tumbling and sliding he rolled the 20 meters from the height of the cliff, the small Eevee falling with him. Down they went tumbling head over heels. Slipping down on his knees until he hit the curve suddenly up righting himself. Logan found himself running the last few feet, down into the large muscular man that stood with the woman. Logans face and body colliding with Khol's. He crashed into him stopping his momentum instantly. The brick wall that stood before him stared, confused.

"What," came the mans voice from above Logan, "What is this?"

The man's menacing glare narrowed, pressure seemed to form around him as his anger formed from the inside. Slowly he reached down to the now dazed Logan. Rocks, dirt and ash had slid down the ledge with him creating a dispersed cloud of black to obscure the three humans, Rock and rubble had buried Revo. The smoke filled ash began to fill their lungs and mouths as they all breathed heavily trying to catch breath in the clouded dust. But Logan was unaffected, his mask filtering the newly dense air causing him to have the first reaction. His hands reached out pushing his body away from the large man who had grabbed out at him, only for the anger to rise boiling to a top in Khol. He thrust the girl out of the cloud towards what he thought would have been where Calcifer last stood. The thin man. The strategist. The brain. Although Khol could also think the man to a standstill he liked letting Calcifer do the work, there would be less for him to do and more to kill that way. His mind was in such a mood now. Kill the boy, destroy him, rip him to shreds, he ruined his well earned prize. The Rumbling had sent a wave of noise that reverberated through the entire ash covered valley, and Khol knew….that would bring them. Kill the boy, grab the slaves, escape. That was their new plan. He grabbed for the boy again who seemed just out of reach. Khol coughed a little gagging on the ash that was sucked into his nostrils causing him to sneeze. A growl emitted from the mans throbbing throat, his temples bulged and frustration seemed to grip him as he reached again but could not touch him.

"WHY? LET ME RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

Logan stood there wide eyed, a few tears from the stinging pain of the ash blurring his vision. He shook his head rapidly stammering uselessness. There would be no counting now, no curving this new oncoming set of anxieties that built up within him. Sending multiple fleeting panicked intrusions into his already doubting mind. The thoughts racing almost but what was the finish line. Where was the goal? Then it hit him. Escape. Grab Revo and run. But where was the little one, and where was Espy. As his thoughts battled for supremacy his mind created a light barrier around him slowly pushing the large man's grasping hand back from him. Pushing him just enough so he only grabbed air.  
>Revo, where was Revo. His eyes stinging, his body scratched and bleeding, his clothes torn and covered and dust and ash Logan almost crumbled. He did though as another small rock blocked his slow back stepping tripping him into the piles of loose earth behind him, half burying him in now clouded ash. The man before him growled and reached out. Then nothing. The ash billowed wildly now obscuring the man known as Khol from view. The wind around them billowing and puffing and then, everything was clear. Logan and Khol's eyes met. Pure hatred span wildly in the mans eyes and Logan could feel himself retreat. The recess's of his mind surging forth to claim him in an unthinking frozen stare of fear and uncertainty.<p>

A sound washed across the small ashen covered clearing. Metal grating, Flesh dripping, a cry of inhuman proportions called snapping the large man back to reality.

"KHOL!" Calcifer's voice breached the eerie screech but only for a second snapping Khol out of his rage induced reverie. The large man turned only to drink in the sight of slaughter.

Blood spilled across the field from the hopeless scavenger, the one who had lost all predilection of living. Talons pierced his chest as the man gurgled blood, it spilled easily from his mouth, slipping from the sides of his gaping mouth, his head upturned staring into the eyes of nothing. White pupils glared back without emotion, without a sense of being. The semi-obscured creatures wings beating, it's talons digging into the man's flesh. The ash domed around the group revealing them, clearing the air. Khol snarled.

"Get them and run," he commanded the other hunters. Calcifer nodded in agreement and motioned for the two to apprehend.

"It's time for us to leave hurry, we have to be out of sight, there will be others," A sense of nervousness pierced the small man's cool demeanor. Khol blew out a held breath forcing himself to calm, forcing the rage from his beserked mind to find a dream like trance. His own mind running wild for the nearest safe house. That's where they would meet up. The metal winged creature flapped again, this time dragging the now dead scavenger a few inches of the ground before toppling with him landing with a heavy thud in the dirt. It's screech pierced the veil of muffling ash calling it's brethren. They all perked then as the call entered their bodies and grasped their survival instincts pulling it to the forefront of their immediate thoughts. All of them grouped and ran. Except for Khole, he had turned back wanting to finish off the boy, turning he found the boy gone. Disappeared. The dirt avalanche finally heading to a stop as the final small stone rolled down the cliff face. He sucked in air his face twisted in a snarl as he began to follow his hunters unsure of what had happened. Unsure of why he couldn't grab the boy, unsure of the tactfulness of which he showed, how he had let his lust and anger consume him. Unsure of himself. Khol at this moment had come to realize, too many mistakes, too many uncertainties. He was getting careless. His footsteps softened by the ash now flowing back down unperturbed by the wind as he ran. He glanced back once more through the concealing ash only to see the metal bird dig into it's prey as it was joined by other unsightly figures. Grotesque shapes that twitched and jittered in the distance, digging, clawing, grasping, tearing. He snapped to face forward again as a new resolution dawned in him. Never again would he make those mistakes, never again.


	3. Smoke and Mirrors

Chapter 2: Smoke and Mirrors

Nathaniel pushed himself up against the rock that jutted just a few feet away, hearing every word, hanging onto every sound. The girl, the men, the scavengers. His mind racing. What was it, what could he do. How could he do it, and when. That girl, she was about to be….Evea grasped him closer, pushing her furred body heavily against his back. He glanced over his shoulder. The creatures emerald eyes glinting in the ash dampened light.

"Well waddya think boys?" A loud deep echoing voice sounds.

The man holding the girl. He was a tall man, almost seven feet tall. In fact, Nathaniel glanced around the rock obscuring him from view to confirm his suspicions. Yes he was about that tall. He fiddled with his mask adjusting it on his face, allowing him to breath steadily. Filtering the ash from the air making it more breathable. His goggles sat perfectly still over his bright hazel eyes. Although comfortable there he readjusted them too, as well as his upturned hood, and rolled sleeves. When he was nervous he seemed to do this. Everything he wore seemed uncomfortable, unaligned some how and he had to fix it. Put it in it's proper place. He felt the stone warm under his fingers as he laid there pressed against the rock, filtering the scene into his mind. Picturing the scenario before him. Five no seven people? He recounted in his mind. Four hunters, three scavengers, no four, one was just standing around, unsupervised, as if he had given up, or, no he was an informant. A slave. He had heard tales of some of the nearby communities, ones that were harsh, dedicated to survival, that made people betray people. Turn against their fellow man in the fight for immediate survival. A place where immorality rules and injustice reigns. Oh how he wished to do something about it but couldn't, how he wished he could go from community to community correcting their wrongs, saving their people, freeing them from the obscure immature naiveté, of the human race. But he couldn't. He had a more important mission, and even now that had to take precedence. How many people would he sacrifice to get this done. How many people would he leave behind. Even now he struggled, he could do something he knew. He SHOULD do something he knew even more, but Logan. His main priority, his only priority. The boy that would save them all, that would end all of this, would end the battling for supplies, would end the starvation, the hunger, the killing. But most of all, it would get rid of them. The soulless, the creatures that wandered the fields, damns, streets and caves of the world, roaming endlessly. Tearing and ripping their way through settlements. There was no stopping them. The infected.

"We could use them, we need more slave labor in Fallarbor." Nathaniel perked. So, that town was still running? Surprise flitted across his face but only for a moment.

"We could stop there for supplies couldn't we? Or no….it'd be too dangerous. Logan's running low though," He mumbled this too himself as the large man and the thin round faced one began to argue. The large man obviously was tired and wanted to release his frustration, they had to have been out here for weeks without finding anything and suddenly stumbled across this group. A group he could be sure was being careful not to be seen. As he let his mind wander back to the image of the men being held at knife poin the focused on their clothing. Scarves, long sleeves, small packs. Not that different, but their weapons, short range, meant for quick escape, as was their supplies. They had to be close range scavengers, no doubt about it. So Nathaniel began to assume. That means. His eyes opened and focused intently on the stone before him as the realization clung to the forefront of his brain. The dots connected. There was another community nearby. Perhaps a warring community? Battling for scraps perhaps? Or…no those from Fallarbor didn't say anything about that, obviously assumed as he did at first. A traveling group. They didn't know. He readjusted the mask again, breathing heavy just to hear the sound of his own breath echo in his ears. His thin black bangs being pushed back as he brought his jacket's hood down and adjusted it to lay equally on his shoulders. The ash slowly piling up on the top of his head and shoulders. Another grip from Evea, all four legs pushing into his torso, followed by a little chirp from her fuzzy mandibles.

"Yea, you want to help don't you?" He whispered to her stepping back from the rock a bit glancing around at his immediate surroundings. Through the floating ash he spotted the key portions of his surroundings. A large ledge loomed behind him directly behind the man he now knew was named Khol. To his left was open field that led into jutting rock structures that began forming the base of mount Chimney, but that was an hours walk away. Wild lengthy grass and trees dotted and filled the landscape in front of him, filling it with a more empty feeling then if it had just been barren. A cottage loomed far off into the distance, ransacked, and broken, boards hanging by nails, and drywall cracked and broken throughout it's frame. They had passed it some time ago but decided to stay clear of it for fear of hidden dangers. He tapped the left lens of his goggles as he looked throughout the area. It felt, barren, and desolate even with the flitting ash, and the dotting trees.

What could he do. He heard the girl crying and whining. Khol and the younger man continue their conversation. His gaze penetrating the harsh atmosphere around him. Then he spotted it. A rustling in the grass before him. The sound of metal on metal, of scratching claws and he knew instinctively what he must do.

"Evea, we are going to do something dangerous," He stated in a hushed whisper, the floating sea of ash muffling his already lowered voice. He began to take a step in the direction of the sound. A soft chill began to crawl over his skin underneath his warm double layered clothing. He swallowed, his mouth dry. No one messes with them. No one goes near them. No one tries to search for them. For the Infected. The creatures and humans, that were once Pokemon, that were once living, thinking beings. That once had lives to live, and a heart to pump their blood through their systems, that gave them emotions. Now all they were, were twisted, misshapen forms of their previous selves. Mutated into something more, something, deadly, something cruel. This world, this was a world of suffering, and survival. Of distraught hopes, and broken dreams. A world that could only fit the definition of death and misery itself. Nathaniel continued, slowly pacing himself away from the group, the idea solidifying in the back of his mind. Distraction and extraction, distraction and extraction, he repeated, his breath coming heavier through the air filtering mask he wore. The sudden move in the grass ground him to a halt. His body on alert, his muscles tensed, his legs and arms positioned to run. How would he do this, run into the clearing shouting? Throw a piece of meat? Punch it? He suddenly began to realize he didn't have a full proof plan, that he was just grasping at air, a panicked look glossing over his eyes.

The creature in the distance shrieked for a moment bursting from the wild grass. It's wings folded as it jettisoned forward, towards Nathaniel, The boy alert but filled with fear, let the fleeting feeling slide from his shoulders, reacting swiftly, purposefully falling backwards as the creatures soared just centimeters over his body before skidding to a halt in the ashy grass behind him. He rolled backwards letting the momentum of his fall and his agility to bring him back to his feet. Evea scampering from his back and hiding herself away in the grass. Ready for the pounce. Then he pictured it, using Evea he could bring this….whatever it was to the group, it wouldn't pass up a free standing meal. He smirked under his mask, his eyes lighting up with a new visage of hope. That's what he'll do. He motioned Evea to rush it, the spider-like Galvantula pounced onto the things chest knocking the creature onto its back before scampering away towards the group beyond meaning to stay hidden in the sudden ash storm that clouded sight and sound. Nathaniel nodded as he did the same, letting his foot fall down on the beasts metal breast. The screeched pierced the air and dust and ash flew up and billowed around them as the thing flapped it's wings wildly, fanning the ash all about, obscuring sight and sound. Yelling was heard in the distance, rumbling, as a cliff face collapsed. Nathaniel almost stopped his momentum as he eyed a figure tumbling through the dust ahead of him, directly into the midst of the group, directly into Khol's large muscular frame. A semblance of panic drove him as he himself tumbled over a small jutting root causing him to topple to the ground for a brief moment. The Metal soulless bird soaring just overhead as he rolled to his feet again. Apparently forming a habit, he thought to himself as he shrugged the self attaching dirt. A cloud of dust and Ash swirled around the group covering their eyes, stinging and blurring, causing tears to fall and the hunters to blink. The scavengers thinking this was their chance stood trying to escape only to have grips tighten and their legs driven out from under them knocking them back to their knees, knives pressed harder now. The girl was thrown from the newly thickened dust cloud into the ever blackening ash cloud towards the opposite end of the gathered hunters. Nathaniel saw this, and without a seconds hesitation, leapt at the chance. The body lurched forward as the undead bird creature clawed its way into the dazed man ripping flesh and slicing through bone. A sickening crunch echoed just as the creature shrieked.

Nathaniel had rushed past this grabbed hold of the newly frightened woman and twirled into the tall wild grass just a few feet away from the group, hiding them from view. He held her close to his chest in his arms. She and him vanished without a trace, without a sound. Their presence never being missed, never being found. He waited holding his breath through his mask for a few moments his head turned from her ever tearing face as he listened, and watched, and waited. His lips tight in a frown under his mask, his gaze almost menacing like as he watched the bird thing rip the man to shreds, tearing chunk after chunk of fresh flesh, gulping it down into its reddening gullet. It's beak making squelching sounds as it dug more and more furiously.

He went rigid feeling the tightness of how he held her, his hand bursting in pain. The hand he had covered her mouth with to be silent. He held on gripping her tighter, pushing her into him as blood was drawn from his thumb and forefinger. Her jaw tightened. Flight or fight, he told himself, that's what she's going through, she doesn't know. He tightened his own grimace, his teeth grinding under his lips holding off the pain until at last, the large man disappeared into the distance fogging ash. With that he loosened his grip but held her wrist steadfast, waiting for her to let his hand go a soft sigh of pain escaping his slackening jaw as he did so.

"Let go, your safe idiot," He whispered to her, wincing and fidgeting under her bite. She refused. He struggled finally releasing her with his free arm. She broke. But stopped short, wide eyed and looking from him to the front of her wildly.

"Evea don't frighten her," He stated warningly testing out the damage to his newly bleeding hand. The warm liquid ran freely under the open bite dripping from his fore finger into the ashy weeds, although the tall wilds around them stood well over their heads the ash still somehow made it through. The girl stopped. A shiver running down her spine as she turned suddenly towards him.

"That's yours?" She asked quickly, her voice hushed, her mouth agape. Nathaniel winced again as closed his hand into a fist the pain searing restricting movement.

"Yea." He answered quickly, now opening it again practicing the movement until the pain was finally dulled.

Mouth still agape she began to realize her situation, began to notice, that tall grass, the light brown boy, the Ash covered yellow fur of a Galvantula.

"I….I only heard…..but that group of hunters….I was about to be….did….did you save me?"

She asked her body slowly turning towards his, the panic and fear still plain on her face. She did not for a moment believe her luck, believe that she was saved by a trainer. A thing as rare Arceus itself. Or so it was said.

He continued studying his hand solemnly, almost ignoring her hesitant ranting, almost non-caring until he held up his hand palm outward at her surveying it intently, wondering how much of their first aid supplies he would have to use to heal this wound.

"Yea." His reply was quick and short. He gave her nothing else, even his expression seemed devoid of plausible emotion. But, that was to be expected. She whirled on the spider creature, her breath coming in rasping gasps as she realized what had just transpired.

"But, another boy had just fallen down the ledge and….how did you know? How did you know where I would end up? How did you plan that? I….I" She began to break down. Her experience forming in her immediate thoughts giving her no time to reflect on the situation. Her mind keeping her in an instinctive panic mode. Nathaniel perked lowering his hand.

"What?" He asked . She had lowered herself to the ground feeling it under her hands, her eyes searching for safe purchase. Nathaniel glanced back out between the tall reeds, his eyes scouring the field in front of him. The metal bird still picked at it's newly developed carcass, tearing at the cadaver but now with friends. Small bear like figures with swirling patterns patched their bodies nibbled at the feet and legs. All of them, their eyes replaced by white glaring orbs. He turned back to her and knelt beside her shaking her shoulder.

"What boy? What did you just say?" He asked whispering in her ear. His gaze trading between the onslaught of flesh ripping and the distraught body before him. Both lying just as helpless as the other. No answer, no movement, just the shaking of flesh. The difference, one was still alive. He shook her again, this time being more forceful.

"Answer me." She moved crawling to all fours as her voice slowly escaped her lips finally letting out another sentence after a minute had passed.

"He….he fell from the cliff, and ran into the giant…" She whispered almost helplessly, she began wiping at her tears with her dirt ridden sleeve smearing the ash across her cheek. The blackened charcoal giving her a dirty unkempt look and now that he studied her up close he noticed her features. Small, thin and slender. Too skinny, he thought as he gripped her shoulder tighter, feeling the bone underneath. Malnourished maybe? What was she doing out here? She turned to him her shoulder length brown hair swaying with her movements. Light blue watery eyes met his, her mouth still held in awe, her teeth almost perfectly strait, her face was slightly plump. Abnormal for someone who was malnourished, then what was it? Did she just not eat, not take care of herself? What was it? There was something off about her, something she was hiding. His bright hazel eyes reflected her image as he continued to study her as she pointed to where the boy had been through the grass. Her clothes, he was right, close range scavenger, Someone who leaves the group momentarily to hunt for nearby supplies. But how close? Her wrinkled clothes bunched up over her body. She was thin yes but only because he had wrapped his arms around her waist earlier, he would have never known by looking at her. Her clothes added a plumpness to her that she did not possess, multiple layers of clothing helping her to stay warm in this potentially cool climate. Keeping the ash from her bare skin. Layered protection, he thought, and compared it to his and Logan's own dress for the occasion. His thoughts refocused. Logan, where could he be? Where had he gone? Did those hunters drag him off. He let his mind flit back quickly through the scene that had played out. Wait. That figure, the one that bumped into the man. THAT had been Logan. The distraction he needed at just the right time to both escape, and help the girl. Did he realize what he was doing? Was it planned? If so then where was he?

Nathaniel stood to his feet glancing over at the now eaten carcass and the dazed Pokemon that stood around it.

"Time for us to leave," He said. There was a bit of hesitation in his movements and voice as he spoke. He didn't want to reveal his unwillingness to leave. Not now. Now here. Not in front of her, "Hurry up."

She looked up at him then, her tear soaked face, the ash trails, and dirt had embodied her features and even woven themselves into her hair and clothes. He turned and began quietly trudging through the grass. Careful. Because even the infected would hide here to leap out at unsuspecting prey. A gasp of disbelief escaped through the girls mouth as she realized what was happening. He was just leaving her? Just like that, without even a second hesitation, or so it had seemed. She hadn't noticed before his longing stare pass the tall grass that hid them. She hadn't notice the glint in his eyes as he spotted Logan back on the cliff, stumbling after the hunter group. She hadn't noticed, that the path they would take would be into the middle of the Infected horde that lay upon the very field the hunters were headed toward. She hadn't noticed, that she was not indeed safe.


	4. Dwindling Fires

**Chapter 3: Dwindling fires**

Logan tumbled through the ash on the top of the cliff, Revo locked in his arms dangling, unconscious. The little Eevee had taken quite a fall just as he had but gotten toppled with rubble. It was Espy who had saved them both. Espy who had moved the rubble and levitated them to safety. Espy who was watching the whole time.

_Thank you_

He sent to her. A hollow ringing still in his ears from all the shouting. His body trembled as he moved, forcing himself to take one step after the other. His eyes searching the horizon keeping the hunters in sight as he walked. He shuddered again and collapsed. Where was he? Where was Nathaniel? Why couldn't he find him? Where had the girl gone? Tears began welling at the corners seeping out over his ash stricken cheeks. The mundane grayish matter clogging up the air around them. The salt laden water dripping from the tip of his mask. The Espeon had run up next to him, nudging him with her nose.

_Get up, we can't stop here. A horde will be massing soon._

He didn't seem to respond. He just shuddered.

_LOGAN!_

His name was shouted into the back of his mind, jarring him from his sense of uselessness. His eyes popped open and he stared the dirt covered creature in the face. Their eyes meeting. It seemed he got lost in them for a bit. Her eyes were like a nights sky, stars seemed to twinkle in their depths, knowledge and knowing were there. Wisdom ruled this land, this universe in her gaze. Suddenly he snapped back, his reverie broken as he understood. Still shaking the boy stood. Still he held Revo close to him, the bag on his back weighing more on his shoulders reflecting the worries of his mind. Would Revo awaken? Would he be okay? How would they fare with an unconscious Eevee, or worse. He glanced down at the creature and shook it a little, keeping it close to his chest. He let out a gasping breath as fear began to take him.

_Logan, get a bearing on our surroundings, we have to follow that group right? They still might have the girl, or worse run into Na._

Espy's voice broke through clear and pure. Subsiding the worries and doubt from his mind. He lifted his head and nodded at her. He looked around them. To his left the cliff face escalated more towards the ever clouded sky. Overbearing and immense. To his right, a field of grey soot and vines and grass coveted all there was to behold. There didn't seem to be an end to it. Just a lifeless dull that went on forever. He scoured the place until he noticed it, noticed the movement in the distance. They had gotten far, farther than he would have expected. He gaped for a moment as he studied them and their frantic running. He watched as just beyond them, a horde gathered. A horde of the lifeless creatures both human and Pokemon barred any immediate passage. And he saw, down in the distance. Nathaniel, and the girl. A panic enveloped him then. A panic and a resolution. A resolution that had been instilled in him during his time with Nathaniel. That boy, no, that man was like a brother to him. A father even. Always there when he had needed him. Always there to help, always there to save hi. But this time. This time he had to save Na. He had to save his brother. With this in the back of his mind he pushed off. Running on the slope parallel to their own restricted pathway. Espy watched him. She understood the sudden fierce determination in his eyes, the thing that pushed him at this moment. But she was afraid, as she had always been. That Logan would one day see the world for what it was. For what it could only mean if he came to the realization that this was all they could do to just keep going, to just keep existing. And that would bring Logan and his entire being to a crashing halt. Her wisdom laden eyes watching him, regarded his back and his frantic rush for a moment, before finally bounding off after him. Her own breath hard to come by in the suffocating ash.

They ran for what seemed like hours, but could have only been a few minutes. Panic, frustration, and fear prolonging the relative effects of time itself. Logan watched with astonished horror as the hunter burst from the tall wild grass, tumbled down a ledge coming face to face with the horde. There had to be dozens. There would be no escape. Non that Logan would be able to tell from here. He slowed his run, slowed his walk, and finally came to crawling halt. His breath was heavy and his shoulders drooped as all hope faded from his mind.

"They aren't going to make it. There's no way." He stopped running and just watched only to be unpleasantly surprised. The group, the five of them gathering themselves had begun running the rocky ledge now coming to a halt at the cliff that he was standing on. He watched as the big man lifted a large boulder and threw. The boulder sailed into their assailants deterring not a one, but crushing quite a few. Seeing as how this was ineffective he grabbed one of the captured scavengers by the rough of the neck, yelled something to one of his own party members, and tossed the man into the horde. The creatures diverted, and converged upon him in an instant. Even from where Logan stood he could see the squelching blood gushing in the air as the infected ripped into the mans flailing appendages. And even more to Logan's horror as he finally snapped out of transfixed gaze, he was suddenly eye to eye, with Calcifer.

"Wait, but how?" Was all he managed to mutter. Calcifer brought a small gun like apparatus in level with Logan's face, effectively tossing any ideas of running, shouting a command to his partnered Pokemon or just speaking in general to the side. The thin rounded face man studied the three forms in front of him. Smiling wryly.

"We climbed quickly," He responded. Stepping forward he pushed Logan hard in the shoulder making him drop the still unconscious Eevee. The boy began to shake, his body shivering from disbelief and fear. Calcifer smelled it. Rising off him in waves of sweet fresh lilies. And he reveled in it.

"Why boy you'd think I'm about to kill you?" he said motioning him to step back again. "If anything I need you to hurry and empty your pockets and throw that bag of yours on the ground, also, that creature there, yes the purple one, tell it to stop growling or that furry brown thing will be the first to go." Logan stood still. His eyes transfixed, glazed over, the instruction failing to register meaning.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!"

At once, he snapped out of the passing shock and did as he was told.

_Espy….don't do anything…they'll kill Revo._

The Espeon hesitated for a moment, weighing the options, noting how the other two hunters had joined Calcifer behind him, one had a pained worried expression, the other pushed forward the captured scavenger.

"You know I didn't think someone would be up here, but I'm glad it's you, we could use a Pokemon trainer, especially one that could escape Khol."

Logan's eyes widened. What was the man talking about? Khol? The other man, no the giant? That's right, he would be here any minute. What would happen to him then. How would he escape? Could he escape? No he had tried to help the girl and only failed getting himself in this predicament. He would only fail again, no matter how hard he tried, by himself he always failed. This was one of the realizations that held him in thrall, that kept his body from moving, from doing anything, ever. The reason he shut down. He lacked faith, in himself, and relied on Nathaniel's presence, relied on his childhood friend. So much so that he was crippled to this, a shaking, shivering, frightened and pathetic pile of groveling flesh. One that didn't deserve to keep surviving.

Calcifer could see the willingness to live, the want to survive slowly drain from the boy at that instant,  
>"NO!" He shouted in his face, causing Logan to look up. A defeated expression had now replaced his fear.<p>

"You WILL live, and for the sake of our community, we could always use a trainer," Calcifer explained. He motioned the free hunter to pick up the Eevee and grab the bag.

"Hurry up Khol won't be able to keep them busy for long. I think it's time to start heading back to Fallarbor."

They nodded, all were in agreement. Smiling, Calcifer stepped to Logan turning him around and pushed him along.

"Remember if either you or that Espeon make one step that isn't where I tell you, the Eevee WILL die." The threat was whispered, dryly and without remorse. Even sane Pokemon were rare in this world, Calcifer knew, and he was going to use that to his utmost advantage not to let this important opportunity slip away. Trainers themselves were hard to come by. In fact, they were even more rare than sane Pokemon. Especially trainers that could tame sane Pokemon and keep them controlled. In this world, where the infected ruled, and the survivors dwindled, and death was at every corner, one should take all the advantages one could get.

Pokemon, their ability to survive had surpassed the human populace for as long as it took for the human populace to become infected with the same disease that began dwindling their own species. All around the world cries were heralded in an uproarious fashion, and shook the nations to the very core. All around them Existence as they knew it before came to an end. No more battling for sport, now it was battling for survival. No more sketchy organization trying to take over the world, now they had militarized to fight the infection. Only to be disassembled into nothingness. Death became the new ruler of this once peaceful land. And only death would be the standing entity that obtained pleasure from the frenzy of feeders, and maulers.

As the dust had settled though, the Pokemon species were dwindling. Pokemon far and wide hid their loved ones, their babies, their eggs within the confines of the earth, deep in the wilds of the world, so that when they hatched, they would have a fighting chance. When they hatched it would be in the arms of someone who could tame them, and use them to combat this overbearing threat. And that's why Pokemon trainers were so precious.

Logan was pushed back along the ledge, back to where he himself had come from before. Back to the clearing where they had caught the scavengers in the first place.

All hope already being drained, left nothing but an empty shell that had used to be Logan.

There would be no escape now.


End file.
